elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sesame Street: Report Card Day
Sesame Street: Report Card Day is an episode written by A FANDOM user. It first aired in February 27, 2019. In fact, in Sesame Street school, It's report card day, anyway, is the day which everyone goes to school to get their results. A = Excellent, B = Good, C = Satisfactory, D = Ok, but needs improvement, E = Pass, F = Poor, Z = Insufficent or ultimately mega hyper super ultra bad bad bad bad bad, dead meat and expelled forever. Transcript Dr. Seuss Productions Logo song Teacher: Ok, class, today is report card day, A means excellent, B means very good, C means ok, D means ok but needs improvement, E means that you can pass but we will only have an exam and stay a little longer, F means poor, Z is an ultra mega hyper super duper ultimately evil one, that means you are the worst student ever, and you are expelled and you will be forced to go to jail plus sending you to the mental people's home and sudden a lot of fear and be killed. Here are the report cards. Elmo: This is so awesome, Elmo got all A's Blubelrog: Me, too. Teacher: That's right, Elmo and Blubelrog, you did an excellent job, you deserve 1 year off from school. Grover: Me, Cookie Monster and Kermit got five A's and four B's Teacher: Good job, Grover, Cookie Monster and Kermit. You deserve 1 month off from school. Ernie: Me and Bert got three B's and six C's Teacher: Good job, Ernie and Bert, you deserve 2 weeks off from school. Big Bird: I got all B's Teacher: Good job, Big Bird, you deserve 3 weeks off from school. Bear in the Big Blue House: I got all C's Teacher: Ok, Bear, you deserve 1 week off from school. Barney: I got four C's and five D's Teacher: Ok, but just for singing your I love you song non-stop, you can stay in the classroom and do whatever you want until everyone gets their report cards. Talking Tom: Me and Talking Ben got all D's, but we deserve better than this, we worked very hard. Teacher: It's ok, but just a little improvement. Ok, you can go home now but before we will have a 5 minutes talk after school. Belle: I got five D's and four E's Teacher: Ok, you can pass the year, but tomorrow you will have an exam and stay a little longer. And another thing, tomorrow start the second semester. Randolph: I got all E's. Teacher: Ok, you can pass and have an exam and stay a little longer tomorrow, too. Go prepare for the exam. Suzie Carmichael: Me, Trip, Georgia, Doraemon and Courtney got four E's and five F's Teacher: That's right, you five have been very bad students, you also have detention for five hours and then you will be suspended for 1 week. Dark Bowser: Hey, what is this! I got all F's. Teacher: That's right, Dark Bowser, you have been a very bad student, you also have detention for 5 hours, but you will be suspended for 1 month for bullying students, killing them and insulting them, using profanity and doing other idiot stuff like spitting, yelling at me, killing me and other teachers and vandalize the school. Alejandro: No, i got four F's and five Z's. Teacher: Alejandro, how dare you! Alejandro from Total Drama, you also have detention for 5 hours and you will be suspended for 1 year. Muppet Murderer: Um x 20, i got all Z's. Teacher: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! HOW DARE YOU GET IN DEAD MEAT! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT EVER! YOU ARE EXPELLED FOREVER! YOU KEPT KILLING AND MURDERING OTHER STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU TOO! end Dr. Seuss Productions Logo Air date First aired: February 27, 2019 Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street episodes Category:Elmo's World Episodes Category:Ernie's world episode Category:Bert's world episode Category:Cookie monster's world episode Category:Grover's world episodes Category:Big Bird's world episodes Category:Kermit's world episodes Category:Vhs